One Step Closer
by Allicen
Summary: Step, breath, step. One step closer to you – to our destiny. AxJ


_**Title**_: One step closer  
><em><strong>Type<strong>_: One-Shot  
><em><strong>Paring<strong>_: Alice x Jasper  
><em><strong>Universe<strong>_: Vampire, Alternate.  
><em><strong>Word Count<strong>_: 2,157  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Step, breath, step. One step closer to you – to our destiny. Alice and Jasper tie the knot once more.  
><em><strong>Main Genre:<strong>_ Romance/Family/Fluff  
><em><strong>AN:**_ I REALLY need to stop thinking of cute one-shots and actually write a chapter of one of my stories, eh?

.:~:.

One step closer

_It's not like it hasn't happened before, Alice_ I thought to myself, staring absently down at the little gold and diamond engagement ring that sat innocently on my ring finger of my left hand. I _knew_ it wasn't the first time, or the second, or the third... But, you always seem to get a little case of butterflies when you're about to get married – no matter how many times to the same person. Then again, I've already seen the outcome of the wedding, anyway.

If my heart was unfrozen, it would be thundering in my chest at this moment. It would pound so loud, that it would be all I'd hear, echoing in my hyper-sensitive ears.

I tried to stay still, _honest_, but the vision of Jasper at the end of the alter had me bouncing in my seat, practically vibrating, as Bella and Rosalie helped me get ready. Even though we were all able to get ready in a matter of seconds, we always took our time on days like these, savoring in the moments that come once in a few decades if we were lucky.

Bella hummed quietly, a smile on her face as she lightly applied the lip-gloss to my lips, her golden eyes shinning as she worked. This would be Bella's first time attending a Jasper-Alice union, and she was absolutely beaming in excitement.

Rosalie seemed just as content, smoothing my hair down. It gently brushed the middle of my neck, the inky locks tickling the stone skin.

"Are you nervous, Alice?" Bella asked, breaking the silence as she moved to apply the liquid eyeliner.

"Not really," I admitted, resisting the urge to bite on my bottom lip, blinking when she instructed me to. "I just _really_ want to see him in a tux."

Bella, Rosalie, and Esme's laughter rang through the room, and I smiled at all of them from the mirror.

Esme stood when pairs of tires sounded outside on the gravel driveway, murmuring on how she should go greet our guests.

It had been three decades since Bella had became one of us – and, since then, we've lived in Canada, New Hampshire, and London. We were just finishing our rotation in London. Bella, Jasper, Edward, and I just graduating last spring.

We all paused as Esme left. Bella smiled sweetly at me as she put away the make up. Rosalie sprayed hair spray in my hair to keep it wavy, and put her curling iron away, as well.

"Now, let's get you in your dress!" Bella clapped her hands together, and I giggled. I seemed to be rubbing off on her.

"yes, ma'am," I giggled, standing up and letting her lead me to the garment bag sitting on the edge of her and Edward's large double bed.

Rosalie moved, sitting down at the pearl white vanity as she applied her own make-up.

I paused in my haste, looking at Bella. My maid of honor, my best friend, my sister. She was practically _alive_, in the light blue strapless dress I had her in. Her chocolate curls spilled down her back and shoulders, creating a waterfall. Her golden eyes sparkled with every emotion as she smiled to herself, unzipping the bag and pulling out the white silk and satin.

Rosalie was dressed in a strapless dress as well, the dark blue seeming to contrast with her blond hair well. Her golden waves were pulled back in an elegant bun, a few strands escaping here and there to frame her perfectly proportioned face.

"Let's get you dressed, Mrs. Jasper Whitlock-Hale," Bella teased, unzipping the dress in one smooth motion and holding it out to me, which I gladly took. With one hand, I slipped off the robe, kicked it away, and pulled on my dress with the most care I could. I pulled it up to my bust-line and turned around, signaling Bella to zip it up for me.

My dress, like Bella, Rosalie, and Esme's, were all my own creations.

The dress was strapless, with a small amount of lace around the bust-line. It smoothed down to my waist, where it was held together with a dark blue ribbon, tying in the back in an elegant bow. The dress flared out there, engulfing my legs in the smooth fabric. It was any bride's dream dress.

Bella and Rosalie stared at me for a moment, quietly, as they stared at the finished image. I smiled at them and squealed,

"I'm getting married!"

Bella giggled as Rosalie smiled, handing me my garter. I giggled loudly when I saw it.

"Really? They actually _make _these?" I asked, holding up a green garter with Tinkerbell on it.

Rosalie smirked, "Well, you _are_ his pixie."

If I was human, I would have blushed so hard Bella would be impressed.

"Shut it," I growled playfully, shoving her before I sat down on the bed and held it out for Rosalie to take it and put it on. "Don't have fun down there, either, Missy." I told her sternly, watching her scoff and roll her eyes, before sinking down onto her feet before me, her head, shoulders, and arms vanishing under the silk of my dress.

I felt her warm hands as they trailed up my calf, before pausing at my thigh, sliding the garter into place before slipping back out of my dress, completely perfect.

Bella wordlessly handed Rosalie my veil, and she clicked it into place at the back of my head, leaving it uncovering my face for the moment.

With a wave of her hand, Bella sat down next to me and handed me a long, jewelry box. I blinked. I didn't remember _this_ part of my vision...

"I just now decided to give it to you, because you would have seen it if I decided earlier," she explained with a small smile. "It'll be your something borrowed and blue."

It was a necklace. A thin, pure silver chain. A single, sapphire blue heart rested in the middle. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Bella," I said quietly, my voice betraying me with my emotion. She wordlessly hugged me tightly, before taking the necklace and putting it in place. The heart rested right on my own silent one.

"The garter was something new," Rosalie comment, holding up her fingers as she counted the things we needed. "We have something new, borrowed, and blue. Now we need something old, and we'll be finished here. I know the perfect thing," She said, before vanishing in a blur towards her's and Emmett's room across the hall. She was back just as fast, grabbing my wrist and tightening a bracelet on it.

"It belonged to my mother," She said quietly, shrugging. It was a simple tennis bracelet. It was _very_ thin, with gold and small diamonds all the way around.

"Thank you," I said again, standing up and hugging my first sister tightly.

The piano's soft keys rang up from downstairs, and I watched as Bella's eyes flashed to the door for a moment, biting her lip. I just _knew_ she wanted to go to Edward, and I grinned at her, winking and shaking my head.

"Oh, no you don't, miss Maid of honor. You get to keep your perky little vampire ass up here with us and wait until it's your time to start down the aisle," I said sternly. She bit her lip harder, her eyes dancing with mirth as she nodded once, sitting down beside me gracefully and crossing her legs at the heels, her silver heels catching light. Oh, how I loved dressing her up in heels now that she can't trip anymore!

"Besides," I started, "Edward is Jasper's best man. It's not like he won't be meeting _you_ at the alter, either. I don't see why you don't give in and get married again, anyway." I said, truly confused. I don't pry into my family's lives unless it called for it, and the last vision I had of Bella and Edward was just a few days ago, when Edward tried to sway her into getting married a second time.

Bella bit her lip, and I saw her eyes glisten with venom. She was close to dry sobbing, so I wrapped my arms around her again, hugging her to me with all my might. She hugged me back just as tightly, and pulled her lip out of her mouth.

"I really don't know why I tell him no," she said, quietly "I just... I feel like if I get married again, I'll be loosing the memories I have during our first – Charlie, Renee, just, _Forks, _period."

I smiled sadly at the meaning under the words.

Memories meant everything to her, now that her parents are gone. It nearly killed her when she found out her parents were dying, and couldn't do anything to help them. She couldn't even _visit_ them. She spent the whole six months of it straining herself and nearly killing poor Jasper with all of her sorrow, depression, and regret.

"You won't be loosing the memories," I told her. She knew it was true, but she needed to hear it. "You'll just make some more. Charlie and Renee will _always_ hold a place in your heart, Bell. _Always_. Getting married again won't change anything." She smiled at me sadly, nodded, and stood up. Her dress flowed as she moved.

"You're right, Alice. But, enough about me. It's _your_ wedding, and it should be all about you." She grabbed my hand and helped me stand up, before handing me my bouquet of white roses with a blue ribbon around it. She pulled my veil over my head and looked at the door as Emmett barreled through, grinning at me cheekily.

"Ready, Little Sis?" He said, before winking at Rosalie, who playfully rolled her eyes and twirled past her husband. She would be following Bella as a brides maid – my only, aside from Bella who was the maid of honor.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said honestly, hooking my arm around his massive one and waited till Bella and Rosalie took their positions. Like Bella, Jasper and I decided to have a backyard wedding at the back of our large, London home. It was literally on the outskirts, so we had no worries of inviting all of our Vampire friends to the reception.

As the music sounded below, Bella began her graceful walk down the stairs and following the white train towards the backyard, and down the aisle.

Rosalie waited twenty or so beats, before following down as well.

As Rosalie finished her own walk, the music transformed into the wedding march, and Emmett gripped my arm in his tighter.

"I can't believe you asked _me_ to walk you down the aisle," He said honestly, leading me down the steps one at a time.

I smiled at him from under my veil.

"Because, you're my big brother, and I love you. That, and Carlisle is being the priest, so he couldn't walk me down," I said, truthfully. He cracked into a wide grin as we finished the steps and turned me, so we were looking out the expensive, open french doors.

Esme had a ball decorating the entire house. There were ribbons on the staircase, and white and pale pink rose petals along the train.

Once we cleared the french doors and made it successfully outside, everyone stood up instantly, turning towards us as we walked confidently down the aisle, the sun shinning warmly down, making us all sparkle brilliantly. We had no worries here – all present were like us, and we all sparkled.

I bowed my head slightly, smiling. Jasper was standing next to Carlisle, his eyes never leaving mine.

Half-way down the aisle, I felt the most incredible emotion wafting from my empath – complete, and utter love. It was the kind of love that was hard to find anywhere, it was pure, it was true, and it was all _Jasper. _

I returned his emotion ten-fold, and he smiled at me.

Fifteen steps away.

Emmett didn't say anything, but his wide grin told me how proud he was to walk me down the aisle.

Ten steps away.

Bella and Edward shared a look that made the moment all that sweeter. He looked at her just as Jasper had looked at me.

Five steps.

I noticed Tanya and her sisters in the front row. Tanya was on the arm of yet another male vampire, who looked like he'd be anywhere but next to her.

Two steps away.

Emmett gently released me, holding my hand and leading me the two steps up to meet Jasper. He dropped my hand the instant Jasper's wrapped around mine.

I was home.

_**Cue the "Squeee!" Ahh, I just love sweet one-shots like this! I had fun writing this. Please note, that this is unedited. I'm debating if I should do multiple POVs. If I did, they would be in the following order;**_

_**Bella.  
>Edward.<br>Rosalie.  
>Emmett.<br>Esme.  
>Jasper.<strong>_

_**I don't have Carlisle on the list, because, simply, I wouldn't know what to put for his own. I hope you enjoyed it!~~**_


End file.
